Constitution of the Normarian Federation
The Constitution of the Normarian Federation (also commonly known as the 'Ten Amendments of the Federation' within the territory of the Democratic Federation of Species in the Norma Arm) is the legislative document which dictates the running of the DFSNA. It was drafted by the three Kings of the DFSNA to prevent the state from collapsing back into chaos. History After the end of the War of the Tsuinaron States and the foundation of the Tsuinaron Union of Sovereign Monarchies, no Constitution was created, and so, the political system was weak and crime flourished. Prior to the beginning of the Space Era, the TUSM suffered from having the second highest crime rate in the Galaxy, after the Karalian Empire. In 45 SE, a referendum held involving the populace of the TUSM elevated the Tsuinaron Consuls' statuses to Kings, with the Quarion Consul becoming High King. This referendum also called for the reorganisation of the state to accommodate for the TUSM's now-diverse population. Thus, the Democratic Federation of Species in the Norma Arm was created. To avoid the crime rate, strict laws were set and a Constitution was written. This Constitution was written by the three Kings to prevent chaos returning to the DFSNA. By chance, some parts of the Constitution are quite similar to that of the Karalian. In the Constitution, the Triumvirate refers to the Kings and Queens as a collective. The Document Preface By the just order of the majestic Triumvirate of the Federation: All customs as lawfully stated in this official document, the Constitution, will be practised and enforced by all members and citizens of the Democratic Federation of Species in the Norma Arm, to ensure the nation’s security, stability and glory. Section I: Government The Government shall consist of one legislative assembly, which will be known simply as the Federation Senate. This Senate shall have the one representative from each Territory: no more, no less. Each member shall step down from power after a term of four years if the Territory is in the Eye of Deus Nebula and two years if the Territory is outside the Nebula. One member will also represent the Human population of the Federation. He will be elected by the Human population and will have equal power in the Senate. Section II: Royal Families To maintain the equality of the Federation and to prevent the corruption of the state, three kings or queens will always be in power. As Kokumion was the most powerful state at the founding of the Federation, the King or Queen of Kokumion will be recognised as the High King or Queen. The Ruler of Lariru will oversee the international affairs (such as Embassies, Consulates; and imports and exports, etc.) while the Monarch of Yushiriion will be the head of the Defence Force. As the First King of Kokumion was chosen by divine right, only his descendants may be eligible to replace his or her predecessor. If the High King of Queen dies suddenly, without any successor, the Federation will continue as a diarchy until the situation can be resolved. As the First King of Quarion was chosen by divine right, only his descendants may be eligible to replace his or her predecessor. The Rulers of Larion and Yushiriion also ascend through heritage, except when the previous ruler had died without a successor in his or her family. Then, the citizens of the Federation will elect a new Ruler for Larion and Yushiriion, from the ranks of the citizens of Larion and Yushiriion. All rulers will be in office for life. Section III: Creation of Laws The Kings and Queens, as they are our guides and guardians, are the only citizens of the Federation permitted to create laws. However, the proposed law must be first agreed upon by at least 70% of the Senate members to be put into enforcement. Section IV: Formation and Merging of Territories within the Federation Section IV-I: Formation of Territories Formation of Territories is permitted through two methods. One is through expansion of the Federation, and the other is through the splitting of a territory into multiple territories. However, the latter is preferred, as in the best interests of the Federation, it is better not to annex Territories into the nation. In the splitting of Territories, the Territorial Senator and his advisory council must agree to the creation of a new territory within the boundaries of the Territory about to be split. After the Senator's approval, the majority of citizens of the Territory must agree. Section IV-II: Merging of Territories Merging of Territories has also been agreed to be permitted. This governmental change, when put into action, will merge two or more Federation Territories into one. There must be an official approval between the Territorial Senators and their advisors, as well as one between the citizens of the Territories in question, before they can be merged. Section V: Military According to the Tsuinaron Military Approval Act of 1 GSE, The Federation is permitted to host a Defence Force, consisting of an Army and Marine Navy, under the circumstances that the Government only use the military for war when totally necessary and that other purposes only include the following: defence of the Federation's borders, and for ceremonial purposes. In addition to the Army and Navy, it has been approved that the Defence Force will also have a Starfleet and Royal Guard. The King or Queen of Yushiriion will be the head of the military and will have advisors representing each branch of the Defence Force. These will be: *Supreme General of the Army *Supreme Admiral of the Navy *Supreme Admiral of the Starfleet *Chief Guard of the Royal Guard The advisors will also have ambassadors in the Senate, representing each branch of the Defence Force. Section VI: Rights of the People *No citizen of the Federation, whether within or out of the borders of the Federation, may be forced into unwilling labour or slavery. *There shall be no class or caste; therefore no-one shall be discriminated against because of birth, and all citizens shall be considered equal. *There shall be no discrimination of citizens because of race. *The People of the Federation are free to practice their own religion, so long as it does not conflict with Kiritsunism. Practicers of Boshiranism are not permitted to venture out of the Puqortian continent of Boshir. Section VII: Rights of the Federation Senate *The Federation Senate is permitted to prohibit religions if its beliefs conflict with Kiritsunism. *The Federation Senate, if it believes that the Triumvirate is somehow corrupt, is free to initiate investigations. The King in question is not permitted to resist investigation. Section VIII: Emergency Power In the event of a crisis or war, the Federation Senate can grant either the High King alone, or all three Kings together, emergency powers. This act essentially gives the Triumvirate more powers. If the Senate chooses to give the Kings 'Supreme Power' The Kings, and the Kings alone, can rule the country. The Entire Senate is practically shut down, and can only give the Kings advice. Until the Kings can resolve the matter, the Senate will be unable to perform its usual duties. Section IX: International Policy If the Federation Senate chooses, with the approval of the Triumvirate, it may form alliances with other nations' governmental bodies. Section X: Editing of the Constitution Without the approval of the ruling High King or High Queen, no citizen of the Federation, other than the Triumvirate and the Senate, may edit the Constitution. Editors are also prohibited to amend or abolish Section X (this section) of the Constitution. Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Tsuinaron Category:Documents